devilkin_ascentfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen Flanders
Helen Flanders is a demon slayer who joins Ariga Sakura on her journey to collect the Crystal Lightning for the Blue Crystal Rod in order to cure the disease known as the Seed. History Helen was born to Jan and Cora, the latter of whom disappeared, prompting Jan to hire a caretaker named Petunia for his daughter. Although Helen did not see her father often due to his occupation, she still had a close relationship with him. On the night of Helen’s 13th birthday, with Jan home to celebrate, powerful demons led by Zelus invaded her home. Both Jan and Petunia fought a losing battle against the demons while they both ordered Helen to hide. Unfortunately, the demons killed Helen’s father and discovered, forcing Petunia to flee, but not before blinding her opponents with her weapon and grabbing her employer’s sword. Petunia then successfully escorted Helen away from their home, and would later explain to Helen that she and Jan were demon slayers, who, as the name implies, are warriors who specialize in killing hostile demons. In actuality, Petunia herself was a demon named Clio who was helping the humans eliminate demonic criminals who have fled into the human realm. Clio also informed Helen that her mother was a demon and that Helen therefore had demonic blood inside of her, and then brought Helen into the The Demon Realm to be raised in the small kingdom of the jarl Abyzou. Becoming a Demon Slayer With the desire avenge her father and defend others from her own fate, Helen told Clio that she would to follow her father’s footsteps as a demon slayer. Clio agreed to Helen’s request, and then had her train under Xuannu, an extremely skilled Demon veteran. Due to her natural demonic strength and unwavering determination, it was not long before Helen became a formidable warrior. Helen then proceeded to wield her father’s sword, with deadly proficiency. As all demons possess aura that can be sensed by other demons, Clio taught Helen how to suppress her own in order to allow her to hunt her targets. Once all of Helen's training was completed, Clio brought her back into the human world, and Helen proceeded to begin her career as a demon slayer. She would travel throughout Europe, hunting and killing malevolent demons who terrorized humans. ]]By June 1585, after having spent two years slaying individual demonic fugitives, Clio sent Helen to the island of Brasil to find the demon Barbatos in order to perfect her ability to hide her own aura. Upon Helen's arrival, several small demons of the same species ambushed Helen, who was unable to sense their auras. While Helen was able to fight them off, they possessed incredible regenerative capabilities, rapidly healing their own wounds and reattaching lost limbs. After repeatedly cutting down her opponents only to have them rise again, Helen inevitably began to tire. Once the leader found an opening, he and his allies disarmed and restrained Helen. When the demons stripped Helen of her clothes, she realized what was to come, but did not mind their intention. The leader claimed Helen’s virginity and the others took their turns. When each demon was finished, however, the leader advanced on Helen once more. Having hit her limit, Helen reached for her sword and impaled the demon, stopping him in his tracks. It was at this moment that Barbatos, who had been observing from the shadows, revealed himself and began to train Helen to completely hide her aura in the way his "sons" were able to. Despite their first encounter, Barbatos’s sons proved to be kindly helpful, guiding Helen through unfamiliar territory and providing welcoming hospitality. Helen warmed up to the demons and particularly formed a close friendship with the leader among his sons, who he had named after himself. In several weeks, Helen was able to master the ability to flawlessly hide aura, but decided to stay on Brasil in order to practice fighting against multiple opponents at once, which was something she was not accustomed to prior to arriving on Brasil. Helen would become pregnant with a child, prompting her to remain on Brasil until childbirth. When she gave birth to her son, Helen named him after his grandfather, Jan, and then raised him for the first year of his life. On April, 1587, Helen decided it was time to leave the island to return to her work as a Demon Slayer. Before her departure, she promised Barbatos that she would come back for him and their child. The Seed In the year 1590, a disease called the Seed, which drove humans to insanity before death, began spreading throughout Europe. Helen futility attempted to find any whereabouts of a possible cure, until voices from unknown individuals instructed her to travel to Asia. Personality Abilities and Skills As a Cambion, with a human father and demon mother, Helen displays a level of physical strength that surpasses most human capabilities. Trained by Xuannu and having years of experience slaying demons, Helen is also a very skilled warrior. Throughout her career, Helen has shown to singlehandedly fight off more than one demon at once, thanks to having lots of practice sparring against Barbatos and his brothers; it often takes more demon slayers to fight each demon. Theme Music "VICTORY" by Thomas Bergersen Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Devilkin Ascent Category:Hyper Zergling Category:Main Characters Category:Cambion